Paraíso
by sonrais777
Summary: Una isla desierta, el mar y una buena compañía, y por supuesto, el hámster no podía faltar. Pero quizás había algo que saltaba a la vista del que era el paraíso de Adrien.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta linda pareja, la verdad no había podido quitármela de la cabeza y me encantó escribir cada palabra. Para Tsubasa23. Y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc, estamos cerca del final de temporada, y sin más qué decir que gracias por pasarse por aquí a leer… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Paraíso.

Capitulo único.

El sol había salido al fin y ese prometía ser un gran día. También era un excelente día para realizar algunas actividades como... pescar.

La lanza se clavó en el mar y salió con nuevos peces mientras la alzaba como un guerrero triunfante sobre su enemigo. Estaba repleta de peces y Adrien sonrió para comenzar su camino de regreso.

Caminó por la arena mientras las olas golpeaban sus tobillos para verificar las trampas que habían hecho para capturar a los peces, aunque a veces el necesitara hacerlo de la forma manual. Y sí, le encantaba. Al revisar las trampas redondas tenían unos cuantos buenos peces ¡y un cangrejo! Sonrió feliz de ver la captura.

-Esto la pondrá muy feliz, ven aquí peque… ¡auch!- el cangrejo le atrapó el dedo, el enano no iba a dejarse atrapar sin dar pelea, pues bien, él tampoco lo dejaría ir.

Después de una ardua batalla donde salió victorioso, Adrien ingresó a la selva, el paso de los días había hecho que su piel adoptara un tono más bronceado que el heredado que tenía por sus padres, aunque era comprensible ya que casi todo el tiempo solo usaba el bañador. Y en medio de aquella selvática vegetación, se encontraba una bonita choza hecha de palmas de donde al abrirse la puerta la vio... la criatura más bella de todas. Vistiendo un bikini rojo con puntos negros que combinaba con su antifaz y un pareo azul con palmeras dibujadas; en sus manos tenía un tazón hecho por la cascara de un coco lleno de fruta y en su hombro apareció un pequeño y adorable hámster que movía su naricita olisqueando por ahí. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó cuando le vio y se acercó a él.

-Buena pesca por lo que veo.- el beso rápido de bienvenida en los labios lo dejó un poco atontado.

-Bu-Bueno, algunos sí que dieron pelea mi lady.- dijo mostrando su mano llena de marcas.

-Oh, pobrecito. Déjame curarte.- con un tierno gesto ella tomó su mano y depositó un beso entre sus dedos.- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor, mi lady.

-Vaya que eres un mimado, solo te haces el herido para que ella te haga caso.- dijo Plagg apareciendo tras su lady con su usual tono burlón.

-Pues me gusta mimarlo mucho.- declaró su lady haciendo sonreír más a Adrien.- Y a ti también te mimo, Plagg. No seas un gato arisco.- rascó la cabeza del kwami que gustoso por el gesto también sonrió.- Pues bien, galán. Vamos, que hay mucho por hacer en la isla.

-Te sigo, mi lady.

El recoger fruta, recolectar sal, agua y algunas palmas eran tares ya habituales que no le molestaban, al contrario, las disfrutaba. Porque las podía hacer a lado de su amada Ladybug.

Y al terminar su día y cuando la noche al fin caía, estar sentado frente a la fogata cenando parte de la captura de esa mañana lo hacía sentir pleno y satisfecho consigo mismo, y más al comer a ese molusco que tenía que admitir estaba delicioso. El pequeño hamster también estaba echado con su gran panza después de devorar suficiente fruta como Plagg que roncaba sobre el pareo que Ladybug se había quitado para esos dos. Ladybug apoyó su cabeza en su hombro soltando un suspiro largo y profundo como señal de satisfacción.

-¿Eres feliz, Adrien?

-Lo soy. Estando junto a ti es perfecto.

-¿Y no extrañas algo? ¿Cómo la ciudad? O ¿a alguien?- Adrien lo pensó unos segundos.

-Pues a mis amigos. Los extraño mucho, podemos invitarlos a que vengan, que tomen un avión privado. Nino, Alya, Marinette...

-¿Extrañas a Marinette?- la pregunta fue tan directa que le extrañó.

-Claro. La extraño, es mi amiga.

-¿Solo eso?- Adrien vio cierta burla en los ojos de Ladybug.

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto bichito? ¿Es que estas celosa?- ella rió entre dientes y su rostro se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Es imposible. ¿Te digo por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¿por qué debería estar celosa de mi misma?- un brillo rosa apareció y el bikini cambió a uno rosa de puntos blancos dejando atónito a Adrien.- Te amo... más que una amiga, Adrien. Y lo sabes.- selló la boca abierta de Adrien con la suya en un beso tan dulce y suave que este tardó en reaccionar, moviendo poco a poco sus manos hasta que la abrazó contra sí desesperado de no querer que terminar ese beso que poco a poco iba cambiando.

Marinette. Marinette era Ladybug. Su amada lady, su princesa.

Y esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto...

-Te amo, Marinette...

Adrien despertó por culpa de la alarma de su despertador. Gruñó molesto y apagó el endemoniado aparato de un golpe. Había soñado algo... ya, ese sueño con Ladybug en una isla paradisiaca pero... ¿por qué no podia recordar el final del sueño? Era algo que parecía querer salir de su subconsciente pero no sabía qué…

-Cinco minutos mááááás...- roncó el kwami desde un cojín y Adrien rió. Ya lo recordaría después, o quizás no era tan importante.

Al llegar al instituto buscó a Nino pero vio a Alya y Marinette y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola chi...

-¡Ya me lo puedo imaginar!- exclamó Marinette sin notar la presencia de Adrien detrás de ella.- ¡Él y yo casándonos, luego vivir en una bonita casita, tres niños, y un hámster!- chilló a lo bajo lo último y Adrien sonrió a su amiga.

-Anda Madinette, no sabía que a ti también te gustaban los hámster.- la chica dio un respingo y Adrien se sintió un poco mal por asustarla, aunque sus reacciones eran graciosas.

-Eh… p-pues me encantan. Son tan tiernos, bonitos, peludos, y sus naricitas...

-Y cuando comen son adorables.

-¿Verdad que si?- Marinette sonreía feliz de tener un gusto en común, aunque Adrien se sintió bien al ver que ella superaba su timidez con él. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Nino hablar con Iván y supo que tenía que dejarlas por el momento.

-Las dejo chicas. Nos vemos en clase.

-Hasta adiós, digo, Adiós luego... No- nos vemos en el salón.

Adrien asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Marinette era tan graciosa. Y ahora sabía, sin querer, que le gustaba alguien. Esperaba que esa persona le correspondiera, así como Ladybug a él... en serio lo esperaba. Deseándole toda la suerte del mundo… Y esa noche Adrien volvió a soñar con su isla paradisiaca. Pero esta vez aparte de Ladybug, Plagg y el hamster había algo más. Dos niños pequeños y un bebé que se lanzaron a sus fuertes brazos llamándolo papá. Era un sueño, o quizás no. solo sabía que estaba en el paraíso.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
